


Fall In

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Facial Hair, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncertainty. Smut. Decent decision making?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).



> Um. I blame Bessyboo? This was supposed to be a fill for her Darcy/Jason prompt at the rarepares meme, but um, Charlie Coyle wandered into it. I have no real explanation for...any of this. Um.
> 
> The title is also the name of a song by the Cloud Nothings.
> 
> Eternal gratitude to Stellarer for betaing this, and not making fun of me as I wrote this.

It’s unexpected. Charlie never considered having a threesome with two of his teammates. He’s considered plenty of things he’d have a hard time explaining, but not this. He can’t say if the experience meets his expectations, because he doesn’t have any expectations. He doesn’t have a clue.

There’s no way he would have believed someone if they told him he would have a threesome with his teammates. It just seems ridiculous. But if they had gone on to say that the other two people were Jason and Darcy, he wouldn’t be _completly_ shocked. Some fragment of that idea would make sense. Charlie knows that the two of them had something going in Houston, and he knows that it kept happening when they were both in Saint Paul. He’s walked in on them before, making out on the couch of the apartment he and Jason share. He closed his eyes and shouted at them. He totally didn’t think about the two of them together while he was jerking off in the shower the next morning. That would have been weird, and if the thought crossed his mind, he would have dismissed it right away.

So no, he wouldn’t be surprised about the part that is the two of them having sex. That’s something that happens, whatever. The part he gets tripped up on is his inclusion. It never crossed his mind. Even as it happens it seems extremely unlikely. 

He isn’t entirely sure what’s going on. He doesn’t understand how it begins. Darcy comes home with them after the game, which is normal. It’s a game they needed to win, but couldn't. It wasn't fun. Charlie doesn't see how anyone could want to be alone after that. 

They all need to decompress, maybe watch tv in a bit, but just sit for awhile first. Charlie's really happy to just sit there with other people who are just as upset about the game as he is, saying nothing. He’d be cool sitting here for a long time.

He 's just sitting when Jason and Darcy start getting a little handsy with each other, which seems like a cue to make himself scarce. Only when he Charlie moves to get up Darcy says, “You don’t have to leave, not if you don’t want to.”

And Charlie doesn't want to go. He doesn't want to be alone. So he stays where he is, on the other half of the sectional, sitting still as his friends move closer together, then start to kiss.

All he can do is watch and observe what happens. Jason isn't delicate. He's strong, a hockey player, a well-built man. It's only compared to Darcy that he seems small. Darcy is six four, still a bit gangly, but with broad shoulders. Darcy makes most people seem slight in comparison; Jason is no exception. 

The difference in size is especially obvious with them so close. They're right next to each other, on top of each other, intertwined. The closeness makes the difference explicit, clear in a way it isn't if they're just standing around in public with appropriate personal space between them.

Now there’s less space, and everything is getting more and more personal. Charlie doesn’t want to stop watching. He keeps on waiting for something to trigger an alarm in his brain, telling him to leave, but it hasn’t happened yet.

He’s at a good enough angle, so good it seems like they might be showing off, which... maybe. He wouldn’t put it past them, there’s a chance it’s all a setup, he could believe that they’re into it. Maybe all the times he walked in on them before was just the start of an exploration in exhibitionism. 

But if they had planned this ahead of time, Charlie does have to wonder why they picked today. After that game Charlie hadn’t really been thinking about sex adventures, even if it is turning out pretty great. They must have been desperate for a way to alleviate the pain. If so, Charlie applauds them. He won’t be remembering today as the day they lost 4-1 in the playoffs. It’s gonna be the day that he watched his friends have sex in the living room, because that’s what’s going to happen, he’s pretty sure.

Right now they’re just kissing, but it they don’t seem to be slowing down. It doesn’t look like they’re making out for the sake of making out, it looks like foreplay. It looks like the start of really good porn. He doesn’t think he could look away. He can’t stop staring.

“Are you just going to sit there?” Jason asks, a little bit breathless.

Charlie thinks about it. He doesn’t really know what he’d do. He isn’t sure how this works. “Maybe.”

“Well, whatever floats your boat.” Jason shrugs then kisses Darcy again.

There’s a lot to look at, a lot to notice. They both take their shirts off, and then there’s a whole lot of skin to look at. Darcy’s pale, except for where he’s flushed pink. His skin looks like it would be soft to the touch. Charlie kind of wants to go and find out, but not badly enough to make himself move.

Darcy’s pale smooth back could almost be mistaken for feminine. He may have broad shoulders, but there’s nothing that just screams _man._

Jason’s different. He’s really hairy. He wasn’t always, Charlie remembers playing with him on Team USA when they were teenagers. This is definitely new — well, not new, but an ongoing development, where Zuck gets better and better at growing hair. It’s puberty or whatever, Charlie will admit to both sleeping through health class and forgetting whatever he did happen to learn. Jason has a really great beard. Charlie is a little bit jealous. He knows that Jason has been working on his longer — the Aeros were already in the playoffs when he got called up, so he’s a week’s worth of growth ahead of most everyone.

Darcy was with the Aeros too, but his beard isn’t nearly as good. It’s hardly noticeable, but that’s mostly because he’s awfully blonde. The hair Darcy does have on his face and on his body is light enough it doesn’t show up very well.

Charlie knows his own beard isn’t much to look at either. He doesn’t actually care about this one way or another. It’s not like he’s proud of his smooth skin, and he doesn’t feel like it says anything about his masculinity — it’s just the way it is. 

But anyway, Jason has a great beard. Seriously impressive. Thick coverage, bushy. Charlie wonders what it would feel like, if it would be rough or soft or what. He's never thought about beards like this before, as a source of sensation, but now he can't stop thinking about it. 

Maybe Charlie would be interested in finding out what it would be like to kiss Jason behind that beard. He isn’t sure though. It could be pretty different. Charlie isn’t _scared_ or anything. He just doesn’t know what to expect. He doesn’t know if it would be good or not.

There isn’t any reason why he can’t find out.

All he has to do is ask, which is easier to consider than to actually do. But they do look good together. And he is curious. And he isn’t afraid of asking. He isn’t afraid of anything. He certainly isn’t afraid of Jason Zucker’s beard.

“I might be into more than just watching,” Charlie says, trying to sound casual, like he knows what he’s doing, even though he totally doesn’t.

“Yeah?” Jason asks.

“Yeah,” Charlie says back. He wants to try this.

“You’re sure?” Jason asks, and Charlie really isn’t, but the worst that could happen is that he won’t like it, and that’s a risk he’s willing to take.

He doesn’t say anything, he just leans in for the kiss.

At first the kiss is hesitant, Jason accommodating Charlie’s uncertainty. It isn’t that weird, kissing Jason. It’s just kissing, he knows what he’s doing. Jason’s beard doesn’t make that much difference.

As he becomes more confident the kiss becomes more heated. Zuck's face is rough against his. It's the beard but also the action. This isn't a good time for gentle. It's an alright time for desperate. 

That was not a fun game. That was a bad loss. That wasn't their fault. They did as much as was asked of them, maybe more. 

This is an okay coping method. It could be worse. This isn't actively destructive or unhealthy. They’re all adults. Charlie and Jason can even both drink in America now. And Darcy is twenty three. He's been twenty three for two whole days. If they want to do this it’s fine. They're safe sane consenting adults. There isn’t anyone else they're supposed to be faithful too. There isn't any reason why they can't do this. Common sense, maybe, but this is the playoffs. Common sense is in short supply.

It’s a day for uncommon sensations: Jason’s beard, Darcy’s gaze.

Charlie is very aware that Darcy is watching them. He isn’t sure if it’s making him more or less nervous. They aren’t just kissing on their own, it’s partly a performance. Darcy’s presence makes Charlie wonder what they look like together and makes him want to show off, though he doesn’t know what that would mean.

Or maybe Charlie should kiss Darcy too. He doesn’t want anyone to feel left out. They’re in this together, so they should be doing it all together.

He stands up instead of climbing over Zuck on the couch. When Charlie reaches Darcy he’s already on his feet, holding out a hand for Charlie to hold on to.

Charlie’s never kissed anyone who’s taller than him, not really. Sometimes there have been stairs or beds or whatever, so it felt that way, but not like this. Darcy is simply taller than him, standing in their socks in the living room. Not a whole lot taller, maybe not enough to notice in the act, but it’s something Charlie would know is there.

Darcy kisses him, and all Charlie can do is try to kiss back, to not become overwhelmed, which is difficult. The kiss keeps on going, and Charlie has to keep his face tilted up. Darcy is just bigger than him. Not a whole lot, probably not quite as solid, but he’s taller, and has broader shoulders, and knows how to use his height to make Charlie feel crowded.

Jason scoots to the edge of the sofa, edging closer. He casually rests his hand on Charlie’s ass, groping a little.

Darcy backs off to give Jason space, which gives Charlie a chance to take a long shaky breath and try to regain a sense of balance. It’s weird to not control the pace himself, but he doesn’t hate it. There’s something fun in feeling like he’s getting swept along by a current. 

"This is cool, right?" Jason asks as he starts to push Charlie's boxers down his thighs. 

Charlie doesn't know exactly what _this_ is, but he guesses it's cool. "Yeah dude, go for it."

Jason smirks, and doesn't, not right away. He teases. His hand is loose on Charlie's cock, jerks him slowly. He nips at Charlie’s thighs, his beard rough over the sensitive skin. It’s pretty fantastic. Like, beards are weird, but Charlie thinks he might be into them? Or at least he’s still intrigued, and wants to find out more. 

It’s distracting enough that Charlie is taken by surprise when Jason takes the head of Charlie’s cock in his mouth. Charlie bites back a startled yelp. Jason backs off to smile, showing off a lot of teeth. 

Charlie doesn’t know if there’s something he should say, but before he can think of anything Jason gets back to it, tongue swirling around the head of Charlie’s cock, before licking down the shaft.

Darcy’s watching them. That isn’t what Charlie’s attention is on, but he can’t _not_ notice. Normally there isn’t watching him have sex. Normally he doesn’t have sex with teammates. Normally he doesn’t really have sex with dudes, not really. This is all so far out of his comfort zone it’s almost funny. A big part of him still wants to bolt, but so far it’s all too nice. That doesn’t mean it isn’t really fucking weird.

Maybe Charlie isn’t paying attention to Darcy’s reactions, but Jason is. 

He pulls off to say, “You don’t seem impressed.”

Darcy shrugs. “I don’t know. You haven’t really wowed me yet.”

Jason is all mock indignation and ruffled feathers. “Well, it’s not you I’m trying to _wow._ You’re lucky you get to watch.”

“Ha, you’re lucky I’m into your exhibitionist streak.”

“ _My_ exhibitionist streak?”

“If the shoe fits.”

Charlie uses the break to really lose his boxers, carefully stepping out of them while trying not to fall over.

“Well, if it’s my exhibitionist kink then why does it matter what you’re watching?” Jason asks. “If my efforts don’t impress you feel free to try to do better.”

"Sure," Darcy says, "I'll give him something to really remember."

Charlie is already pretty sure this isn't something he'll forget, but whatever. He sure isn't calling the shots tonight; he doesn't really care as long as he gets off eventually. Whatever happens, it’ll be good.

Darcy pushes Charlie back down to the couch, kneeling on the floor between Charlie’s legs.

This is — yeah, this is good. Darcy doesn’t show off, he just swallows Charlie down easily, like having a gag reflex isn’t a thing.

Yeah, Jason was good, but this is better. This is a whole lot of hot, wet, better.

“You don’t have to keep your hips still,” Jason says in his ear. “He doesn’t mind at all. Actually, he likes it.” Jason’s breath is warm, his beard scratchy against the side of his face.

Charlie listens, and stops thinking about keeping his hips still. His movements are timid at first, not used to this kind of freedom, but Darcy seems into it when Charlie thrusts, and it all feels so good, he catches on pretty quickly.

Like that wouldn’t be enough, Jason is still doing his best to make Charlie squirm. They’re kissing again, and fuck his beard, Charlie so isn’t into it. It’s just prickly and that isn’t interesting at all. Jason strokes along his neck, and behind his ear; Charlie shudders. Then Jason decides to rub his face down Charlie’s chest, a good kind of a tease. Charlie realises that’s Jason’s deal, he likes to tease, with a hot mouth and a hint of teeth.

Charlie still doesn’t know why they’re doing this. Maybe they’re trying to kill him. He’s going to come soon. He knows he’s babbling, nonsense and curse words, trying to let Darcy know, but Darcy doesn’t seem to care, which damn, that’s hot too.

It’s just a lot to handle, 

Darcy just works him through it, and: damn, hell, fuck.

Charlie is taking a moment to breath.

Darcy pulls off, and says “Yeah, I totally did better than you would have,” like it’s no big deal that he just blew Charlie’s brains out.

Jason just laughs, and says, “Oh really?”

“Totally,” Darcy says. His voice sounds rough, used, which makes sense. Hearing him talk is really hot, even if what he’s saying is, “I give way better bjs then you, I’m pretty sure.”

Jason raises one eyebrow, and smirks ferally.

They’re making this into a contest, because they’re fucking nuts and competitive bastards. So is Charlie, honestly. He’d want to be in on it too, except he’s too strung out to really move, and he’s pretty sure that means he’s won already.

Jason wants to win too. The first move towards that seems to be kissing Darcy absolutely filthy, climbing into his lap, pulling at Darcy’s hair, and grinding their hips together until Darcy’s breath is ragged and his fingernails are digging into Jason’s back.

They’re spread out on the living room rug. It’s red and blue, and Charlie’s always liked it, but he’d never considered having sex on it before. Clearly he needs to use his imagination more. Being the only one on the couch is awkward, so he moves to join them.

“Fuck,” Darcy moans. “I guess you’re not half bad.”

“Ha, told you so,” Jason brags.

“Hey, we’re not done yet. I could still change my mind.”

“Not happening dude,” Jason says, then sliding down Darcy’s body to get situated between his legs. Charlie notices how accommodatingly wide Darcy’s legs spread, and is reminded that Darcy’s a goalie, he can basically do the splits, which is super hot, and a little bit crazy.

Jason notices Charlie noticing and stops to say, “Yeah, he’s super bendy, it’s super great when we fuck.” 

Darcy swats at him. “Yeah, I’m great, so get your mouth on my dick.”

That’s what Jason does. It’s not the world’s prettiest blowjob, if that’s a thing. It’s not like what Darcy did, a practiced accomplishment. It’s messier, a lot of spit. Darcy’s pretty well hung, and Jason’s using his hand on everything that doesn’t fit in his mouth. He reaches up with his other hand to make Darcy suck on his fingers. Darcy hollows his cheeks, and it’s just like he’s sucking cock, moaning around it. Jason takes his hand away to run a finger along Darcy’s hole, just teasing, and the Darcy makes this choked off noise that is unbelievably hot.

For a moment Charlie feels out of place, but then Darcy grabs his hand and holds on, tight. He doesn’t have to do anything, he just has to be here. They want him here. He just has to watch. 

Jason fingers Darcy, just one finger because there’s another playoff game soon enough and the lube is in another room, even though Darcy says he could take more, says he wants more. But Jason’s a tease. He doesn’t need more, with just one finger and his mouth, he’s taking Darcy apart, and Charlie gets to watch.

He gets to listen. He already knew that Darcy could get loud: their sex noises have bled through the walls before, but this is different, because he’s can hear every little whimper, and every uneven breath. It’s fucking hot. 

Darcy’s really close, so Jason stops blowing him, pulls off, but keeps fingerfucking him and jerking him off. His hand speeds up, and Darcy gets louder, before coming suddenly, shuddering, shooting over his belly.

He’s laying there panting, and Jason gets his own sticky hand on his dick, jerking off fast and rough, desperate, until he comes over his hand and Darcy’s chest. Then he falls forward, settling between Charlie and Darcy, making their hands unhook. They’re all lying there working hard to breath, not thinking about anything else, and that’s just about perfect.

The moment ends when Jason props himself up on his elbows and asks, “So, who do you think is better?”

Charlie has no idea. They’re both crazy. “You’re both great,” He says, very diplomatically, he hopes.

“That’s not a real answer,” Jason complains.

“He’s trying to spare your feelings,” Darcy says.

“He’s trying to spare _your_ feelings,” Jason says.

They’ll keep going. Charlie’s seen it before, though never about something like this. It’ll give him a headache. “You’re both great. Fucking nuts, but great.”

They both turn face him. Darcy smiles broadly. Jason does too, but there’s something mischievous about his grin, “Aw, that’s awesome, but who’s better.”

Darcy laughs at Jason, and shoves him in the shoulder.

Charlie really does think they’re crazy, but whatever, he’s not complaining. “Honestly, I have no idea.” They’re both great. There isn’t really a scale for measuring how good sex is, at least not that Charlie is aware of.

“That’s a copout move,” Jason says.

“I really don’t know,” Charlie says again.

Jason sighs, like Charlie’s lack of judgement offends him, before sitting up more and saying, “What’d you say to best out of three?” 

Charlie thinks it’s getting more than a bit ridiculous, and that he still doesn’t know how it started, and that he still doesn’t really know what they’re doing. But what he says is, “Sure, sign me up.”


End file.
